Jenna's trick
by Texasman1836
Summary: When Steele offers Jenna dinner, she plays a trick on him in front of Balto. This is my version of the boiler room scene of Balto. Please leave reviews.


It was a cold, dark, and vary sad night in Nome because the children was vary sick with diphtheria. This was was even sadder for Jenna the beautiful husky, her girl Rosy had the sickness that the others had and she knew that she could loose her girl. Balto the wolf half-breed was just as heart broken because Rosy was the only human who liked him.

Balto and Jenna were in the boiler room right behind the hospital, they learned of the bad news when they were under the hospital. The warm air of the boiler did not make them feel better because fear and sadness had taken them both. The half-breed turn to the beautiful husky and tried to comfort her.

"Jenna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have taken you down there!" apologized Balto looking into Jenna's tear filled eyes.

Jenna returned the half-breed's gaze. "No. I'm glad you did," she murmured, ashamed of herself for running off and leaving him in the dark.

Balto and Jenna thought things couldn't get worse, but it did. Balto's enemy, Steele who was the town's most popular sled dog came into the boiler room with a stolen chain of sausages in his mouth. He was a strong and handsome Alaskan malamute, but he had a dark heart. He also sought Jenna's paw in marriage, but she knew he was not right for her.

"Well, well. What's wrong with this picture?" said Steele looking at Balto who stood between him and Jenna. The malamute pushed right past the half-breed, and turned his attention to the beautiful husky.

"Jenna, join me for dinner," Steele said as he threw the chain around her neck and pulled her close to him. "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, when we get to the middle, well you tell me!" he flashed a fang-filled smile.

Balto grew angry, he was not going to let Steele treat Jenna wrongly, or be humiliated in front of her. The half-breed moved forward and bit at the chain, but Jenna stopped him because Steele was about to ready to attack him for interfering with him.

Jenna turned to Steele, she started to giggle, then moved next to him tickling his chin with her tail. The malamute could not believe his luck, but the half-breed was shocked that the husky that he loved was flirting with his enemy, but he saw her give him a wink. He then realized that she was only toying with the malamute.

"Gee, Steele, I have to admit, your offer is very tempting," cooed Jenna as she let her bandanna loosen up and cuddled up with Steele. "It is," said Steele confidently.

Steele had a weakness for redheads, and he had his eye on Jenna for a long time. He thought he had won her over, but he did not know that she was backing him up to the boiler. Balto stood there, smiling as he watched Jenna move Steele toward the boiler, but the malamute stopped only a few steps from the boiler.

Jenna knew that she had to take her act up to the next level. "I have to admit you're very tempting as well, Steele," she said huskily. "I've always been good with the ladies, and they can't resist me." laughed Steele not taking his eyes off her.

"I can see why no lady can't resist such a big, strong, and handsome dog, Steele," complimented Jenna as she rubbed her paws across the malamute's chest.

Steele could hardly breath, and he was so fixed on Jenna that he was only one step away from the boiler now. Balto waited to see what Jenna was going to do to get the malamute to take one more step.

Jenna knew how to deal with Steele, but she was not looking forward to what she had to do next to get him to back into the boiler. "You said, Steele, that you'd start at one end, I'd start at the other, and when we got to the middle, well this is what I had in mind!" said the husky curling a seductive smile on her lips.

Steele was unable to resist Jenna, and did not move away from her. "These days I prefer my meat cooked." said Jenna smiling as she took hold of his collar, and pulled the malamute into sharing a long, passionate kiss with her. The half-breed was shocked to see his enemy kissing the one he love.

"Jenna! What are you doing?" gasped Balto with a look of disgust and anger on his face.

After a brief moment Jenna and Steele pulled away from their kiss, and the malamute smug grin turned into a grimace. He started to smell the sent of burning fur. Jenna had backed him into the boiler! The malamute howled in pain, dropping the sausages.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Balto as he lead Jenna out of the boiler room. Steele, giving chase, crashes through the door and landed behind them. The butcher and Rosy's father began to approach, and Jenna and Balto continued to run.

The malamute wanting revenge threw the sausage chain around Balto's legs causing him to fall. Rosy's father and butcher saw Balto as the thief and Steele as the hero in pursuit of him.

"Looks like Balto found his way into your meat locker!" said Rosy's father with frown. "It's a good thing that Steele was here." said the butcher as he gave the sausages to Steele as a reward. "You've earned these. Besides, I can't do anything with them since that wild animal touched them!"

Rosy's father kicked snow at Balto. "Get out of here you thief!" he shouted. Steele smiled evilly as the half-breed ran away, Jenna tried to follow him, but Rosy's father grabbed her bandanna. "Come on, Jenna! Let's go home!" he ordered.

Jenna was more brokenhearted, not only was her girl sick, but the one she loved was heated. But, her sorrow turned to joy after a few days because Balto had saved the town from dying and became a loved hero to all, as well as her mate.


End file.
